camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hephaestus
Hephaestus (Ήφαιστος in Ancient Greek), is the Greek god of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, blacksmiths. His Roman counterpart is Vulcan. History Due to Zeus' giving birth to Athena, Hera was angry at his actions. She then gave birth to Hephaestus. He was an ugly and deformed child. A rumor was spread by Hera that Zeus threw him from Mt. Olympus at birth due to his ugliness, when it was really Hera herself that threw him. Another story makes the claim that Hephaestus stepped in between his mother and father's argument and sided with Hera. In rage of his son's actions, Zeus seized Hephaestus by the legs and threw him from the top of Mt. Olympus, which caused his drastic injuries. After being nursed to health, Zeus (in a rare act) apologized and welcomed his son back with open arms.Zeus, Hephaestus's father The goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite, was causing a lot of problems in Olympus due to her radiant beauty. Zeus decided to wed her to Hephaestus to keep her unavailable, though she still had multiple affairs with Ares, the god of war. Though these days the affair is considered old news and everyone just accepts it however, Hephaestus still finds ways to publicly embarrass his wife and her lover in front of the other gods with elaborate traps and tricks. The most famous one and the first one was when he caught the two lovers in a magical net and then invited the other gods to come and laugh at the unfortunate sight. He also took part in creating the metal giant Talos, the Trojan Horse, and other various automatons. He even built the armor of Achilles, a powerful and great tool. Appearance He is described as a 'huge lump of a man' with his shoulders at different heights and a huge, bulging, misshapen head and his leg in a steel brace, with a wild brown beard that sparks fire from time to time. He is the only Olympian to show such extreme physical injuries; however, he is also muscular from working in his forges. Inside his workshop, he wears a jumpsuit smeared with grime and oil with the name Hephaestus in Ancient Greek embroidered over the chest pocket. Vulcan : Main Article: Vulcan Hephaestus can change his appearance into his Roman counterpart as Vulcan. As Vulcan he becomes more disciplined, warlike and militaristic. The Greeks envisioned Hephaestus as a benevolent and clever being. The Romans believed Vulcan to be the god of volcanoes, giving him greater respect among them. Sethlans Main Article: Sethlans Personality Hephaestus tends to be gruff, and disappointed in life, in people and other "living organisms." He loves his wife Aphrodite, however he is sad and angry at her unfaithfulness. He is very bitter and hateful towards his mother, Hera. He is very bitter about his life, and puts his faith in machines rather then people, as machines can't let him down. He does however have a soft spot for Cyclopes as they are the workers in his forges. Hephaestus greatly admired Daedalus and other famous inventors. Despite his bitterness, he is the lover of many things, such as his unfaithful wife, Aphrodite, and his demigod children and their mothers. Family and Children Divine Children 'Eukleia : '''The Goddess of God repute and Glory. 'Eupheme : 'The Goddess of Being Well-Spoken ' Euthenia:'The Goddess of Prosperity and Plenty 'The Kabeirides : 'Gods or Daimones of the Mysteries of the island of Samothrake (in the Greek Aegean). They were sons of Hephaestus and the Nymphe Kabeiro. 'The Palikoi : 'Gods of the Hot-Springs and Geysers of the region of Palikoi in Sikelia (Sicily, Italia). They were sons of Hephaestus and Aitna 'Philophrosyne : 'The Goddess of Friendliness and Welcome 'Thaleia : 'A Nymphe of the island of Sikelia (Sicily, Italia). She was a daughter of Hephaestus and loved by Zeus. Demigod Children *Charles Bekendorf *Jake Mason *Leo Valdez *Nyssa *Shane *Christopher *Harley Parents Zeus and Hera : Sometimes Hera alone Siblings *Ares *Enyo *Hebe *Eileithyia *Athena ''Half-Siblings *Apollo *Artemis *Hermes *Dionysus *Eirene Children Abilities The standard powers of a god *Pyrokinesis *Ferrokinesis *Metallokinesis *Technokinesis *Geokinesis *Enhanced Telumkinesis *Greater strength than other Olympians Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:Children of Zeus Category:Gods Category:Children of Hera